Mrs Dixon
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Daryl/Beth.. From the "House Call" series. Fluff. "Should 'ave made you somethin' fancier," he then says. "Mornin' after our weddin'. Should 'ave brought you breakfast in bed or somethin' like that."


**Barely two weeks and I have really been missing Beth and Daryl from the _House Call_ universe.**

* * *

…

His eyes are closed but she knows he's not asleep. She has laid beside him enough times over the past year to know what he sounds like when he's actually sleeping. She shifts closer to him and her finger continues with the random paths she is drawing on his bare chest. She can't help but lean down and place a kiss in the crook of his neck and she can feel his jaw twitch as if he's getting ready to smile.

"Wha' time is it?" He asks, his voice even rougher and gruffer when he just wakes up.

"Early. Just after six," she answers, her lips trailing down to his collarbone now.

He's quiet for a moment after learning that. "We didn' get much sleep," he then says.

"No," she smiles faintly in agreement and he finally opens his eyes. She lifts her head from his chest to look at him and he looks at her silently. She can still see the last remnants of sleep fading from his eyes. "But we don't have anywhere we need to be today. Technically, we're on our honeymoon."

That gets a smirk out of him and she smiles a little wider in response.

He lifts his hand then and it finds the side of her face, his thumb swiping along her cheek and his fingers delving back into her hair. She knows she probably looks like a disaster right now. After getting home late the night before from Atlanta where they got married, they had made love several times before finally collapsing into sleep with exhaustion. She doesn't have to look in a mirror to know her makeup is smudged and her hair probably looks like a rat's nest on her head but he's still looking at her as if he's never seen anything more beautiful. He always looks at her like that – whether he realizes he does or not – and it always makes her heart flip.

He pulls on her head gently and she scoots her body up closer and their lips meet in a kiss she almost immediately melts into. Both of his hands are in her hair now and she rests her hands on his chest, losing herself to the lazy yet thorough way he is moving his mouth against hers.

It had been raining on and off throughout the night and she can hear it begin again, light raindrops beginning to tap against the windowpanes and the roof and she can't think of anything better than lying in a warm bed on a Sunday morning with this man when it rains outside. Her husband. She's married to this man and he's married to her and she's his wife.

She feels laughter bubble up in her throat and she can't help but giggle against his lips. He pulls back and looks at her with a quizzical raise of his eyebrows. She just giggles again though and feels a blush sweep across her cheeks.

She shakes her head slightly. "I just can't remember ever being this happy before."

He looks at her for a moment as if he's thinking over her words and then he nods his head once. His fingers are still in his hair and his eyes are still locked with hers.

"Me, neither," he says and she breaks into another smile before he pulls her to him again for another kiss.

She knows he's not the sort to just lie around in bed. The instant he's awake, he pulls himself from bed to begin his day. He always has himself doing too much to afford the luxury of just being lazy but this morning, he makes no move to get up. He lays there with her and kisses her and he seems to be pretty content doing nothing but that. His hands slide down her bare back and his fingers curl around her hips and she knows what he's wanting without him needing to verbally say any of the words.

She shifts so she's more on top of him and her thighs are on either side of his hips. Their lips never part and she finds herself smiling against his mouth.

"I didn't know you had this much energy," she teases him.

He smirks a little against her mouth. "Don' get used to it," he says and she laughs softly, lightly, feeling as if there's nothing but air inside of her and she feels like she would take off floating if his hands weren't placed heavy on her hips.

She feels him smiling against her lips but then he pulls her into another deep kiss and she sinks once again. She reaches between them and he jerks a little as her fingers close around him and she shifts herself up on her knees so she can guide him into her and she sinks down slowly onto his length. They both let out quiet moans as they, once again, become connected and she sits there, not moving, just kissing him, but then his fingers squeeze her hips.

"Beth," he grunts and he sounds pained.

She kisses him once more and then sits up, sinking completely down, and both of them moan again. And then she begins to move on top of him, rocking her hips, and she watches him as he seems to melt into the mattress beneath him, his entire face, a look of complete relaxation coating his face.

"How come you're always so wet for me?" He asks in a groan and if possible, she feels herself become even more wet around him just from the question and they both feel it, letting out quiet moans and pants as she speeds up a bit.

"You do something to me," she answers and she then bites down on her lip as he hits a particular spot inside of her that always makes her want to cry out.

He sits up then, surprising her, making her gasp, and his arms bind around her waist. Her arms slip around his shoulders and her hips never stop their rhythm against his. He kisses her then, deeply with his tongue tangling around hers, and she can hear their heavy breathing and the creak of their old bed and the rain falling a little harder outside and her own heart pounding in her ears.

When she breaks apart, it's with a sharp cry and his name echoing in the small bedroom and he grunts against the side of her neck, both of them panting and trembling. They sit there for a few passing moments, letting their hearts return to a normal pace and he pulls his head back, looking to her face. He lifts his hands and brushes the hair back from her face and she smiles, closing her eyes at his touch.

"You hungry?" He asks.

She nods, her stomach grumbling in agreement, and he leans in, kissing the side of her throat once more before together, they get her off his lap. She lays down on her stomach, feeling tired again and her eyes flutter open as she feels him get out of the bed. She smiles to herself as he tugs on his boxers and leaves the bedroom. She feels cold without him and she finds the sheet, pulling it over her naked body.

She listens to the rain fall and to him moving around in the kitchen. Her parents had talked about bringing her things from the farmhouse up to the woods to her new home sometime today but she hopes the rain keeps them away for a while. She's not in a hurry to get dressed. Right now, she wants this morning to last as long as it possibly can. If she is to look up the definition of perfect in the dictionary, she won't be surprised at all if it shows a picture of this morning.

He comes back into the bedroom and she rolls over onto her back before sitting up, leaning against the headboard, the sheet pulled across her chest.

"Toaster tarts," he says and holds a plate out to her to take.

She does and looks down at the food. "You mean Pop Tarts?" She asks, looking at him again with an amused smile.

"Nah," he shakes his head, climbing back onto the bed and sitting beside her. "These are the generic kind."

She smiles a little. "Looks just like Pop Tarts," she says, noting the icing and the sprinkles, and she looks at him.

"Tastes just like 'em, too. They're just a buck cheaper," he explains with a shrug. He's quiet for a moment and he watches as she picks one of the toaster pastries up and bites off a corner. He rubs the back of his head. "Should 'ave made you somethin' fancier," he then says.

"Why?" She looks at him, a slight furrow between her brows.

He shrugs. "Mornin' after our weddin'. Should 'ave brought you breakfast in bed or somethin' like that."

She smiles and nudges him playfully in the side with her elbow. "You did," she says and then holds up the plate. "You take the other one," she then tells him and he doesn't for a moment but she keeps holding the plate out to him and he takes the second toaster tart, taking a much larger bite from the corner than she had on hers.

The rain and wind are both picking up and she looks at him as he frowns, his head turned towards the window.

"What's wrong?" She asks him.

"Had some traps I was gonna go check later today. I wouldn't wan' an animal I caught to drown out in this storm," he says.

Her lips quirk a little at that. "You're a hunter," she then points out to him.

He shrugs. "Yeah, but I kill 'em right quick and only because I need 'em. I only kill what I need and 's not like I drag it out. Most of 'em never see it comin'. No reason to torture 'em." He takes another bite of toaster tart, his eyes still watching the rain.

She eats the rest of her breakfast and keeps watching him as he keeps looking out the window and when she's finished, she hands him the plate and scoots down until she's lying down again. He puts the plate on the nightstand table to be taken back to the kitchen later and he scoots down, too, also finished with his breakfast, and he lays down beside her. She lifts the sheet for him and he smirks a little, slipping underneath it, and he lifts his arm, winding it around her shoulders and pulling her close. She smiles as she rests her head on his chest.

It has taken him a while to reach this place with her. A place where he's comfortable with holding her close in the afterwards and with touching her and with just knowing that he is able to touch her whenever he wants and she won't get angry at him or flinch or pull away.

Now, she feels his fingertips trail up and down her back, following the path of her spine, and she closes her eyes, smiling faintly to herself, having never felt more content or relaxed as she does right now. Her left hand comes to a rest on his chest, right over his heart, and she feels his hand cover hers, his finger tracing the wedding band around her third finger.

"You'll tell me anytime you want somethin', right?" He asks and his voice is quiet and rough and sudden.

She lifts her head from his chest and turns a little so she can look at him. "What do you mean?" She can't help but feel confused and a bit caught off guard.

He pretends to find something up on the ceiling much more interesting but it doesn't last and after a few minutes of her staring at him, he decides to stare back.

"Jus' want to make sure you're happy here," he does his best to explain in the same quiet voice but it's softer now.

She looks at him for a moment and then smiles faintly at him. "Don't I seem happy?"

He looks over her face as if truly studying her before answering. "Today you do," he finally decides and she breaks into a small smile at that.

"Of course I'm happy," she says and she pulls herself up closer to him and both of his arms circle around her bare back. Her lips brush across his. "Why wouldn't I be?" She then asks him in a voice just above a whisper, her forehead coming to a rest against his, her eyes falling into his. "I'm Mrs. Dixon."

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please review!**


End file.
